I Will Always Love You
by go-l.i.n.d.s.e.y
Summary: Rosalie finally gets what she's always dreamt about.
1. Prologue

I Will Love You For Always

Summary- Despite her love for her new niece Rosalie feels it's time to let Edward, Bella, and Renesmee be a family and decides she wants to move away, for the time being. To make their departure more proper Emmett and Rosalie have another wedding and as a wedding present Emmett fixes up their first house together so they have a place to stay

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nope not a damn thing, understood?

Author's Note- I've always kind of liked Rosalie(even though it sucks writing from her point of view) and then one day I said to myself, "Self! You know what? Rosalie deserves a baby!" I don't know how fast things are going to develop but I do have a plot for this and I don't know how fast I will be able to update (assuming people like my story) but I will try super duper hard. I have yet to come across a story similar in any way so let's see where this goes.

Dedications- This is for you Self… oh, and Rosalie too.(I guess)

* * *

I don't want to admit what made me decide enough is a enough. Emmett knows and of course Edward knows, but Emmett is the only one I've ever voiced it to. I was more then relieved when Edward kept his mouth closed while me and Emmett, mostly me, made our announcement. Alice already knew what we were announcing but she acted the most surprised and excited.

"I guess I'm just in the marrying mood, sweetheart," I reply to the mental question Nessie asks me.

Currently we are sitting in Alice's bedroom with thousands of wedding plans laid out in front of us. Bella isn't that interested in any of it she is just being supportive. Alice is babbling constantly and mostly to herself.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you better not be trying to guilt your Aunt into staying," Bella scolds the perfect child in her arms. I quickly avert my eyes from them and direct my attention to the new stack of papers Alice has placed in front of me.

"You still haven't told me how you want it to be themed," Alice demands.

I sigh. I have been thinking vaguely about a theme but never made an actual decision. I'm not exactly thrilled to base my own wedding off of Bella and Edward's. Somewhere in a floor below us I hear Edward growl. Bella hears it as well and gives me an questioning look. Before I can reply Alice gasps, then squeals, and scatters all the plans across the room in order to throw her arms around me.

"I suppose I just told you my idea," I manage a chuckle around my enthusiastic sister.

"It's just going to be so beautiful," Alice squeals.

Nessie wiggles out of Bella's arms and place her delicate little hand on my cheek. "It won't be for that long, Nessie. We'll be back before you know it."

"Come on Nessie, I think Jacob is home," Bella says, scooping up Nessie and holding her close to her chest. I bite back the flame of resentment that flares up inside me, again Edwards growls from the living room. Bella rolls her eyes and tells me that she'll be back to help later. I know she doesn't know it is I that Edward is so negatively responding to just like I know she doesn't want to come back. She will, because that is who Bella is.

Alice releases me from her could-be death grip and she begins to pile different stacks of papers together, seemingly at random. In record time Alice has multiple towers of papers and pictures stacked in front of me. Listing off which stack is on which subject. Flowers, foods, clothes, decorations, just endless amounts of props. I've been through this all so many times before that my attention has begun to wane but finally after all these years, I'm getting the wedding I never had and a chance to start anew.


	2. Chapter 1

I think even Alice is amazed by how fast she got the wedding planned out. Just three months after deciding to get re-married the whole house has been transported back to 1915. Everything is rather simple in a larger than life way. The entire first floor of the house is covered with streamers, roses, and bells.

My favorite part of this whole ordeal is my dress. It's a near replica of the dress I was going wear all those years ago. Everything is a near replica of the day I planned out so tediously, with one major difference. I never really loved Royce. I hear Emmett come up the stairs and soundlessly open our bedroom door.

"If Alice catches you up here," I say to him, still watching my family do the final touches to the scene outside my window.

"I've been warned," he chuckles softly into my ear. "Don't see why it matters."

"It does, I suppose, on some level." I pat him gently on the cheek.

"You sure this is what you want?" he asks, his head still buried into my hair.

Before I am given the chance to reply, Alice bust the door off the hinges and scrambles into the room. Bella and Nessie right behind her.

"Emmett out," Alice demands, poking him in the shoulder with enough force to take down a small elephant. Nessie giggles melodiously and I know I'm not the only one that finds humor in the situation.

"Alright, I'm leaving no need to get all moody." Emmett gives me quick, but passionate, kiss on the lips.

"Save it for the ceremony," Bella giggles.

Emmett winks knowingly at her then disappears out of the room. Alice rolls her eyes then dances over to my closet for the dress. Nessie settles into the chair next to the mirror so she can watch the proceedings. In only seconds Alice has my clothes off, the dress on, and is combing my hair. Bella picks Nessie up and sits down in the chair. Nessie cuddles herself closer to Bella and I force myself to keep my eyes on what Alice is doing.

"How many people did you invite, Alice?" I ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Don't worry Rose, not as many as she did to mine," Bella reassures me with a smile.

"How many is not many?"

"Just us and some friends," Alice says vaguely.

Nessie reaches over and places that lovely little hand that I love so much against my cheek. She shows me an image of the wedding procession, on one side of the aisle sat a few friends of ours, including Tanya's Coven, on the opposite side sat our family and behind them were the La Push werewolves. So much for my perfect wedding.

"How could you invite those mongrels to my wedding?"

"We needed to fill some seats, besides it's just going to be Jacob's pack," Alice replies, not once pausing in fixing my hair.

I don't say anything else but allow myself to fume in silence. It doesn't really matter to me whether they're there or not. All that matters to me is standing at the alter, underneath that absolutely gorgeous archway, next to my Emmett.

Alice finishes my hair, she decides to leave it down but straightened, and starts work on my make-up. My dress reaches just below my ankles but flows out behind me for about a foot. The bodice is tight around my middle and is decorated with small crystal beads in a lovely pattern. My favorite part are the sleeves, they are near see through and go to my wrist but flow downwards, very similar to wings.

The sun has begun to set by the time Alice is finished with us. Nessie grew bored with sitting still about an hour ago and is now dancing around me singing about how beautiful I look. Bella is smiling brightly at her brilliant daughter. Nessie is dressed in an over extravagant flower girl's dress that she insisted on wearing. While Bella is wearing a dress the was pretty in a subtle way.

Since everyone in Forks, excluding Bella's father, didn't know we were still living here we couldn't have the same priest that did Edward and Bella's wedding do ours. But I kind of liked the idea of Carlisle doing to ceremony, which only left us to decided who would give me away. I tried my hardest to get out of it even being done, but Alice would hear nothing of it. Bella volunteered Edward, he was a bit awkward about accepting but Bella could get him to do anything.

Finally, Edward came up the stairs and peeked into my empty door frame. Nessie launches herself into Edward's waiting arms. She nuzzles her face into one side of his neck and place her hand on the other. He smiles brightly and kisses her forehead multiple times. In a flash Bella is next to Edward with his arm around her waist. I turn away to give them some privacy and so I wouldn't throw up.

"You ready?" I hear Edward's curt tone and know he's heard everything.

"Let's just get this over with."

Author's Note- After 60 some odd hits I spent all day typing this up just for you. Of course I only got one review which sends me a mix signal... anyways so Rosalie has proven extremely difficult to write for so she might act a little different from the Rosalie from the books. Yeah so that's all I got to say...


	3. Chapter 2

With the wedding over and the good byes said, there isn't anything stopping Emmett and I from leaving. Tears streamed continuously down Nessie's face as we finished loading our things into my convertible. Every now and then I could feel Jasper trying to calm her, but it was all in vain. I just considered us all lucky that that stupid mutt was out with the other stupid mutts.

Even now, over four hundred miles away, her cries still echo around my mind. Emmett must being feeling my inner turmoil because he lays his hand on mine and gives me a soft squeeze. I squeeze back and give myself over to him, pushing all thoughts of Forks behind me.

It takes us only two days to reach to reach our house. As a wedding present Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper helped Emmett fix up the first house we had together and Alice, Bella, and Esme bought all new furniture and had it delivered to the house. Both me and Emmett were excited to get to the house, I couldn't wait to just be alone with him while I knew he was anxious to play some new video game system Jasper and Edward got him.

Sometime during the last hundred some miles I must have fell into some sleep like trance because that next thing I knew I was in Emmett's arms as he carries me through the front door. I laugh as Emmett race up the stairs and into our bedroom. The first thing I do is change out of my two day old clothes. I don't sweat or anything anymore but the clothes still feel grimy.

"So Mrs. McCarty," Emmett says wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yes Mr. McCarty," I smile back, placing my hand into his.

"What do want to do on this fine night?"

I think for a moment then smile widely. I turn around to face Emmett, flashing my teeth. "Hunt."

Emmett frowns for a moment, seeing as that wasn't exactly what he had in mind, then he smiles just as wide as I did. Emmett and I race out of the house and out into the trees that surround it. Neither one of us leads but we know were each other is going to go.

We both take down a couple small animals and are mostly just enjoying the night now. Emmett makes a couple half-hearted attempts to get me in the mood but I turn them down with a smile. The night is almost over and we start towards the house when I stop suddenly. Emmett turns quickly and stops at my side.

"What's wrong Rosalie?" he asks, his voice just as tense as his body.

I raise my hand to shush him. We stand perfectly still for a few more minutes, I see Emmett get impatient and just before he can complain I hear it again. In an instant I began to run towards the sound with Emmett just a second behind me. Every minute or so I pause and listen then continue on my way. The fourth time I stop I stop in front of a semi-large tree, with a rotting hole in it's trunk.

"Rosalie, what the hell?" Emmett asks from behind me, he still hasn't caught on.

I ignore him and knee down on the forest floor, pushing aside the brush surrounding the hole. Inside there is a fairly new car seat with a small infant tucked inside. I release my breath and pull out the car seat. The child stops it's sniffling and lets out a small laugh. I laugh and feel a empty burn behind my eyes were tears should be.

"Rosalie, what the hell?" Emmett asks again.

"I heard him crying," I say as a explanation.

"Don't touch it, it's mom might not take it back," he says, trying to make light of the situation.

"His mother left him here," I tried to stay calm but it came out as a hiss.

"Rose, no," he gasps, finally catching on to what I was getting at.

I unbuckle the car seat and remove the little boy wrapped up inside. There is a scent of other humans but they were very stale and I doubt they are going to return. Emmett takes several steps back and watches me carefully. The child feels warm and weightless in my cold, strong arms. He doesn't act frightened or nervous towards me, on the contrary, he smiles broadly and touches my cheek in the same way Nessie would.

"Emmett," I whisper quietly, trying not to disturb the child. "Just hold him."

He shakes his head no and take another step back. The child looks in Emmett's direction and smiles again. He keeps his one hand on my cheek and reaches his other to Emmett's. Emmett looks from me to the baby and shakes his head again but returns to stand behind me. The child places his hand on Emmett's cheek and his smile grows so much bigger the hole forest brightens.

"Alright, he can stay."

* * *

A/N- This took me forever to write so you better enjoy it! haha, I'm only joking... Anyways. I couldn't decide if I liked the idea of Rosalie with a daughter or a son but I picture Emmett with a son more than a daughter. It's easy for me to see Rosalie and a mom but seeing Emmett as a dad is kind of amusing to me. haha... okay that all I've got to say... please review, they make me happy!!


	4. Chapter 3

I don't remember the run back to the house. I was blissfully unaware of my surroundings. If it hadn't of been for Emmett I would have taken down half the trees. The only thing that held my attention was the beautiful bundle in my arms. His face is slightly chubby in that adorable, just have to pinch him, kind of way. His skin is pale, like mine, but soft and fragile, very unlike mine.

When we get back to the house I sit down in one of the designer couches Alice bought and continued to stare at my new baby boy. While Emmett began to place back in forth in front of me. Our baby alternates from looking at me to following Emmett's paces.

"Do you think Alice knows?" he asks, still pacing.

"If she does, I'm sure someone would have called by now."

"Should we tell me?" Emmett stops pacing and sits next to me. The baby wraps his tiny hand around one of Emmett's massive fingers.

"We have more important things to take care of first Emmett," I say, burrowing my baby further into the crook of my arm. "First off, he needs a name."

We sit in silence for several more minutes. I think of and toss aside hundreds of names. Nothing seems to fit the precious bundle. I shift the baby to my other arm and a sealed envelope falls from one of the folds in his blanket. Emmett reacts faster then I do and catches it before it hit's the floor.

Emmett looks it over then hands it to me. It's a plain white envelope but stained on one end with dirt. The seal was partially cracked and opens easily when I run my fingernail under the flap. I slide out a piece of ordinary notebook paper covered with half-legible words that were wrote in obvious haste. Some parts seem to have been smeared with tears.

_If you are reading this then you have found my son. Hopefully, he is still the laughing little boy I left behind. I know I don't deserve it but I have a very dear favor to ask you. Please, take care of him. I beg you. I love this little bundle of joy with all of my heart and to leave him behind like this all but rips my heart into two. Give him the home I cannot. His name is Murphy James and I can only hope you leave it that. _

"I wonder what happened," Emmett whispers aloud, after he reads it.

I wonder that my self but don't really care. I run one of my cold fingers across his cheek. He turns his emerald eyes from Emmett to stare into my eyes. For one so young his eyes hold the knowledge of one much older.

"Murphy," I whisper, just audible for him to hear. He smiles a 100 watt smile and giggles. When Murphy finishes I notice Emmett isn't sitting next to us but standing near the front window with his cell phone out.

"It's Esme," he says.

"Don't tell them," I say in a rush. I wrap Murphy up tighter in his blanket, like they would be able to tell he was here through the phone. "Not yet."

Emmett answers the phone as I run up the stairs with Murphy. I wait for Emmet to get off the phone in our bedroom with Murphy still resting firmly in my arms. He has begun to change from happy joyful little boy to cranky little hellion. After five minutes of trying to keep Murphy from crying Emmett joins me on our bed.

"Now that everyone knows we are here and this little guy has a name," Emmett says, tickling Murphy underneath his chin causing him to giggle slightly. "What's next?"

"Now's the fun part," I reply with a slightly, evil smile.

"Oh." Emmett says, holding his breath. "That is nasty."

* * *

A/n- So I had to add an author's note otherwise there would be 666 words to this chapter and that was kind of trippy. Anyways I really do have something to say... oh yeah, in Breaking Dawn Esme tells Bella that her and Carlisle bought Rosalie and Emmett their first house but I don't know where so for the sake of this story say they live some where in Canada... and it took me forever to come up with a name but I like the name Murphy and hopefully you all do as well.

a/a/n- Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! I was literally dancing with joy when I read them... my family now thinks I'm insane.


	5. Chapter 4

Within the first week of our return to our house and of the finding of our darling new son, Emmett and I have turned one of the spare bedrooms into an all out baby room. In theme with how Murphy came into our lives, me and Emmet paint his room to resemble a fairy tale.

The walls are mostly browns and greens that are the colors of the trees while the ceiling is a soft blue plastered with white clouds. The bottom trim of the walls are a dark, moss green color. The carpet is green as well, just light, more of a grass green. Sparingly through out the trees painted on the walls you came spot flitting fairies, hiding gnomes, or dancing elves.

All the furniture resemble some part of the woodlands. Like the hand-carved, tree root, rocking chair or the overly stuffed mushroom chair and matching foot stool. I don't buy Murphy all the cute outfits I very much want to, knowing I can't go that far over board, I do, however, fill up the hand-carved wardrobe. Emmett fills the toy box with all sorts of toys a little boy would enjoy. Murphy's crib is hand-carved as well, matching the toy box and the wardrobe and following in the fairytale theme.

Emmett is the one that has done all of the grocery shopping. The first time he went he bought enough diapers to last five years. Other than that we have decided for him to go once a week, alternating between local towns. We've also decided that we will have to hunt alone so one of us will always be with Murphy.

I've begun to sense Emmett's growing impatience. I understood on some level. When we decided to re-marry and move away he hadn't expected a child to intrude on our alone time. The only time Murphy isn't in my line of sight is when I'm out hunting and even then I'm gone for the shortest amount of time. But just when I think Emmett is going to snap I'll see him with Murphy in his arms and a look of absolute adoration on his face.

"Rose," Emmett says one evening after Murphy has been put to bed. He is sitting next to on the couch with his arm draped casually across my shoulders.

I turn my eyes from the mindless reality show to look at him. Emmett has an uncharacteristic frown on his face and I feel the corners of my grin pull down to mimic him. "What is it Emmett?"

Emmett turns sideways on the couch to face me, removing his arm from my shoulders and instead takes a hold of my hand in his massive paw. He doesn't speak for a moment but stares directly into my eyes. After several minutes of staring he speaks, "Rose we need to talk."

"About what Emmett?" I ask turning to face him as well.

"Murphy."

"Murphy is fine," I say, trying not to keep as much venom out of my voice as possible.

Emmett smiles briefly and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "I know. What I mean is, what are we going to do when he gets older? When he asks why every year he gets older and we don't. What about his education? Are we just going to keep him trapped here in this house? When are we going to tell Carlisle and everyone else? Rosalie, we didn't think this through."

I sit still thinking over what Emmett has said. In a way he does have a point but the fear of losing my little baby has kept my jaw firmly closed. Emmett moves on of his hands from mine to stroke the side of my face.

"What if he doesn't want to be like us?"

"I will never make him anything he doesn't want to be," I say, anger rising from inside me and lacing my words with conviction.

"When are we going to tell the others? Obviously Alice never say this happening," he quickly moves on.

"When he's older. Emmett, everything will be alright. It will all work out. I know it will," I smile widely at him to show that I'm not angry.

He doesn't say anything in return but turns so he's sitting right again and places his arm over my shoulders. I smile triumphantly and curl up closer under his arm.

* * *

A/n- This chapter took me forever to write. Nothing was coming out right. Anyways, I tried to make it longer but it didn't work out as much as I wanted it to... Oh yeah, thanks again for the awesome reviews. I'm completely amazed by how many hits I've got. You all rock!!


	6. Chapter 5

In the beginning I had though it would be easier with Murphy. That I wouldn't have to put up with the same anxieties as Bella did for Renesmee. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks into months and the months into years, it hurt the same nonetheless.

It's not just hurt of watching him grow older everyday, no, it includes the pain of being of away from my family. The concern in Esme voice every time we speak and the sadness that laces Nessie's every words. So many times have I just wanted to blurt out all that Emmett and I have kept from them but I always force the words back down my throat at the last minute.

Emmett and I have choreographed a complicated schedule so we could make appearances to our families' home in Forks. Never at the same time and always when Edward isn't home. It isn't all that easy for me to be around them at all. The unasked question lingering behind their eyes and the constantly tense atmosphere.

I know that I am coping better than Emmett is. I can see how bored he gets sitting around the house with no one to play with. I can only hope he can last a few more years for Murphy to mature before he spills the beans. It only adds onto the steady build of pain I feel.

We can't be sure what Murphy actual birth date is so we have settled on celebrating it on the day we found him. Today is his fifth one. I can hardly believe that it's been five years. I can literally remember the day as if it was yesterday. So far, though, we have been lucky. Murphy has yet to voice his concerns of why Emmett and I still look so young, not to mention the lack of facial similarities.

Emmett and I both went hunting the night before to be prepared for Murphy party today. Even though he is five years old he has never been outside the house. Sure, Emmett takes him out to play in the woods during the day but that is as far away he has gone. I am aware of how unfair I am being, that it isn't right for me to hide him from the world. Emmett says I am no better then the mothers in the fairytales we read to Murphy.

The sun has just begun to rise when I hear a creak in the hallway. Emmett muffles he chuckle and I curl up closer to his back. A second later our bedroom door opens almost silently. Emmett's body shakes again in quiet laughter and Murphy tip-toes into the room. Suddenly, but not unexpectedly, Murphy lands ungracefully between mine and Emmett's unsleeping forms.

"Did I scare you?" Murphy asks hopefully.

"Not quite," Emmett laughs kindly.

"Not even a little?" his voice full of disappointment.

I sit right in bed and pull Murphy into my lap, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry sweetheart, maybe tomorrow."

"Do you know what today is?" Murphy forgets about not scaring us and starts to bounce up and down in my lap.

"Of course I do silly," I laugh and kiss him again. "It's Tuesday."

"No!" Murphy moans.

"But the calendar says Tuesday," Emmett adds with another laugh.

Murphy crosses his arms across his over his chest and pouts his lips. When neither of us take his bait Murphy sighs and uncrosses his arms. "It's my birthday!"

Emmett laughs a full booming laugh while I can't help but kiss Murphy's upset face again. "Don't be sad, little one," I say, still laughing slightly.

Murphy smiles his hundred watt smile and throws his arms around my neck for a hug. Suddenly my cell phone begins to buzz making the three of us jump. I pick it up from the nightstand and check the I.D., Alice's name flashes along the bottom. Trying not to let the panic show on my face, I tell Emmett to take Murphy outside before breakfast.

"Hey Alice," I say once Emmett shuts the door.

"Rosalie we're bringing you home."

My jaw snaps together and I manage not to brake my phone into a hundred pieces. "What are you talking about," I hiss through my gritted teeth.

"Don't worry Rose. We will be there in one minute and 43 seconds," she says with an obvious smile on her face. I snap the phone close before the spew of curses fall from my mouth. I glance at the wall clock. One minute and thirty seconds left.

* * *

A/n- Whew. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been distracted with the movie coming out and everything. I was so excited to go see it, I ran into the back of a minivan. No joke. Haha. Anyways, I'm going to need to ask for some patience so I can try and type up some extra chapters and then everyone won't have to wait so long for them anymore. I will also try to make them longer, promise... Hm, that seems to be all I have to say except Thanks for all the people that have reviewed and Thanks to all the people that have added me to their alerts list things. I'm just so happy... I just realized how long this is. Haha. If you are still reading this then... Thanks to you too!! Now if you could be so kind... REVIEW --- that was meant in a total NON-threatening way.


End file.
